LAU Trailer
by tru-girl
Summary: Lost and Unloved trailer its the sequel for chased and used! Oh and chapter 3 has stuff about the second half or so of the fanfic!
1. Trailer

**This is my trailer for the sequel Lost and Unloved form Chaed and Used.**

**If you don't like it...then i won't put up the fanfic...but if you do...YAY!**

**Of course it will be different than the other one...**

* * *

**So you thought she was dead. It certainly seemed that way…**

She coughed and blinked her eyes open. She hurt all over but she was alive.

**You were all wrong…**

**So where is she? She has left her own universe…surely that means she is lost to the spirit world? Then it is one strange world…**

'You…you look just like…'

'Are you a clone?'

**When she disappears to the unknown universe, she gets surprises that never seemed possible…**

'You are the Avatar?'

'Yes. Why are you so horrified?'

**There is a event she has already faced happening there…**

'The Great Race of Oban is happening right now?'

**She sees people she knows…**

'You are here?'

**Her friends seem so different than the other world ones she left behind…**

**They do different things…**

'He's the pilot.'

'Ha! Don't kid me!'

'But he is…'

'What?'

**They have different titles in the world…**

'He is a servant boy from the palace.'

'Huh? He is a servant? That can't be right…he is the ruler…'

**She could get back…**

'I can connect with the other Avatar if you have a deep bond with them.'

'I do.'

'Then I will try.'

**But someone is too busy grieving…**

'I should have known!'

**To help her in her time of need…**

'The Avatar does have a deep bond…but it may be too deep. It has cut him deep. I may never be able to tell him…'

**The world seems so strange…**

**There are too many surprises everywhere…**

**But the biggest surprise when she first arrives there…**

'So if he isn't the head of the Earth team who is?'

Then that person walked in.

**Is the one that she only could have dreamed of…**

'Get to work!' the person yelled.

'Yes, Sir! I mean Madam, Madam Maya!'

**So does she have the ability to keep secret?**

'I want to say so much to her…'

'Yeah well, you've got to keep quiet!'

**Does she still love them?**

'I feel pain every day.'

'You're missing them. It's called heartbreak…you seem to be good friends with it.'

'I suppose I am.'

**And who is the evil there?**

'Things are really twisted; next you are going to say Satis is evil!'

'Well, now that you mention it…'

**Follow her on her journey…**

**Will she ever make it back home?**

**Or is she doomed to remain in the lonely universe?**

* * *

**Thanks for reading it!**

**Anyway, leave me a review of what you thought there!**

**(cause after you do...the fanfic WILL go up!)**


	2. There's more

**kill me for not putting actual thing up...but my laptop has got pinched by my parents...**

**just cause i was late for ONE thing!**

**yeah its crap...**

**anyway, i had done this before so i thought...why not?**

**(its an extra bit i could be putting in my lau fanfic!)**

* * *

**But wait, there is more...**

'What is this?'

'Just this picture I have...'

'Hey I was only looking!'

**Remember that picture that had been up on the Molly shrine?**

**The one Eva took off?**

**No...you should have paid more attention...**

'I remember this. It showed something that I didn't think they would like it...but now...'

'What?'

'Look at it.'

**You may realise she could have done something...**

'God, it is kind of freaky. There is you, your Aikka and your Jordan and two other people. What is the big fuss about it?'

'This was done months ago, maybe even a year.'

'Your point?'

'That is exactly how I ended up here.'

**She could have prevented the future...**

'But that means...'

'It has happened before...I just never took notice of it.'

'Doesn't that mean you can...'

'It doesn't happen with everything I draw.'

**She has a talent...**

'I think I can draw the future. It only happens soemtimes but...'

**Can she really use it to her use?**

**Can she prevent what could come ahead?**

**Only time will tell...**


	3. Second Half

**hi there!**

**do NOT read this next part until you have read up to chapter nine in lost and unloved...**

**this reveals major spoilers for those who haven't!**

**of course, if you like ruining surprises...**

**this is the place for lost and unloved...**

**the last half or so, my ideas are here for all of you to see!**

**but if you havent read all the other chapters...**

**REMEMBER THERE ARE SPOILERS!**

* * *

**So, you know the story so far...**

'I want out of here!'

**You know Eva is trapped with Satis...**

'We have to do something!'

**But the Avatar can't help...**

'Why not?'

'If I do, Satis will be set free.'

**Time is running out for Eva...**

'Tell me now!'

'I'd rather die than reveal to you!'

**But is she the only one in danger?**

'Don't hurt them!'

'Why should I let them live?'

**What fate do they all have?**

**A crash...**

'We are spinning out of control!'

**A revealing...**

'You killed my dad!'

'I would rather say murdered.'

**A tear...**

'You did it...they are gone!'

'I warned you.'

**A truth...**

'That is me?'

**Will there be any future for Eva and her friends?**

**Or will Satis ruin it all?**

'I want to go back.'

'It is too late.'

'I can never be with them! You have killed them!'

'That's what you used to believe!'

**All will be revealed...**

**Lost and Unloved**

**The next half will be here...**

**September 2007**

* * *

**hope you liked!**

**i am busy doing more of it!**

**so look out for it!**


End file.
